Ghost Girl
by Ririchiyo-Chan
Summary: Weeeell, I was reading a horror story and decided to make on myself.. Hope you guys enjoy. Rated M for Language
1. Chapter 1

**Weeeell, I was reading some horror stories and decided to make on myself. I'm not really good at horror or action stories, I mostly Romance and Drama. But I'm gonna try this and you guys are gonna have to tell me if its alright or not. So here we go.**

_**Ghost Girl**_

Around 12 PM a very loud Alarm clock had woken Naruto from his peaceful sleep. He slammed his hand down on the snooze button only for it to ring again. Naruto turned towards the clock turned it off and fixed it with a glare

"Your really not going to let me sleep?" Naruto said Grumpily and as if to answer his question The Alarm clock rung again. Naruto turned it off and threw the covers off him. He stood up stretching his body and rubbing a tan hand over his lean stomach. Naruto yawned and walked into his bathroom that was attached to his room. In the mirror stood a Very Attractive Young male with golden spikey blonde hair that covered his forehead and almost touched his neck and Beautiful Blue eyes. He had full soft lips and on his cheeks were her whisker like birthmarks. Naruto was 5'8 and he still couldn't beat his older Half-brothers in height. He washed up and dressed in Orange skinny Jeans and a Black T-shirt. He walked down the hall and opened the door to the bedroom on his right. Laying on the floor was Naruto's half brother Kiba.

"Wake up Asshole, Its 12 PM" Naruto said kicking the boy in the side. The boy groaned and pushed Naruto away from him. Sitting up you could now see the young males face. He had spikey brown hair just like Naruto and Dark brown eyes that were currently glaring at Naruto. On the sides of his face were Upside Down red Triangles.

"Whats today?" He grumbled, Naruto smiled cheekily and inched towards the open door

"Sunday" He said before running out laughing as he heard Kiba Yell after him

"WHAT THE FUCK NARUTOOO" Kiba roared stomping around his room. Naruto laughed louder and ran into the Kitchen where he found his Other two brothers: Itachi and Sasuke, His Boyfriend Gaara, and Brothers Boyfriends Sai and Deidara.

"Morning 'Ruto Un" Deidara said Cheerfully, Naruto grinned at him

"Mornin Dei, Hey Gaara" Naruto said pecking his boyfriend on the lips, Looking around He noticed that Shino Kiba's boyfriend was missiong "Where's Shino?"

"He's out buying movies and stuff for later" Sasuke said wrapping his arm around Sai's waist. Sai was as pale as a peice of paper with pitch black hair, Midnight eyes, and a Smile as fake as Stuffed Teddy bear. Like Sai, Itachi and Sasuke Have pale white skin, Midnight Eyes and Bluish Black Hair. Itachi's was long and in a half ponytail and Sasukes hair stuck up in the back like a duck's ass which earned him the Nickname 'Duck-butt' From Naruto. Deidara was a blonde like Naruto, But it was long and pulled back into a pony tail on top of his head, and his bangs covered the right side of his face down to his chin. He Also Had had Bluish Purple eyes. Gaara however was a different story, He had blood red hair, Scary bright Teal eyes with thick black rings from his eye liner. He stood at 6ft and was always emotionless. His smile was rarely seen and if it was there it was for Naruto and Naruto Only. Though no one else could Naruto could read him like a open book.

Walking all the way into the kitchen Naruto grabbed pots and Pans out of the cabinets and set them on the stove.

"Wanna help Cook Dei?" Naruto Asked

"Sure Un" Deidara said and hopped from Itachi's lap over to stand next to Naruto. For the next 45 minutes they stood cooking Waffles, Bacon, and Eggs despite the time. Deidara who was two inches taller than Naruto leaned over him to grab the plates and cups down. Naruto grabbed the utensils and drinks. They fixed the plates by the time Kiba came in followed by Shino who was carrying a large plastic bag filled with stuff.

"Woah, How much stuff did you get?" Sasuke asked staring at the bag

"Junk food and movies" Shino replied with no emotion and sat the bag on the table pulling off his hood and his sunglasses. The boys in the room were the only ones who got to see Shino without his hood and glasses. Shino had Golden narrow eyes and Shaggy brown hair.

"That much Junk food?" Itachi said raising a eyebrow

"Face it Tachi-Kun, We're pigs" Deidara said sweetly placing his plate in front of him.

"Who ya calling a pig Bitch?" Kiba growled petting the large white Dog named Akamaru, Shino gave him look and he back down, Deidara smirked and turned away._ 'If it was for Shino I would have jumped over this table and beat his ass'_ Kiba growled in his head. Naruto sat a plate down in front of Gaara and took a seat next to him smiling, Gaara's lips twitched but did nothing more, But Naruto could tell he was happy too.

"What Movies did you buy?" Sai asked leaning on Sasuke as he took a bite of food.

"Scary and Actions and furious, The chronicles of Riddick, The ring, One missed call, and this other new one called Ghost girl" Shino replied, Naruto, Kiba and Deidara stared at him in horror when he named the Horror movies while the others nodded at his awesome Movie taste.

"Y-you b-bought s-s-scary movies?" Kiba stuttered looking up at Shino with pleading eyes that said _'Please tell me no'_

Shino flickered his goldens eyes towards Kiba nodding his head with a slight smirk on his face. Kiba smashed his head down on the table as Naruto curled into Gaara's outstretched arm. Deidara pushed himself on Itachi's Lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Pussies" Sai said his smiled stretching wider and more fake every minute when Naruto raises his head along with Kiba and growled at him. They both lunged across the table at him but on one of them made it and that was Naruto as Shino grabbed Kiba and dragged him out of the room while he was screamed Curses. Naruto's fist made contact with Sai's face making his nose bleed. He glared at him and walked back around the table and plopped himself on Gaara's lap pouting.

"AWW SO CUTE" Deidara squealed as Sai Sat up and glared at Naruto. Gaara smirked at Sasuke who decided to glare at Gaara then to help up his boyfriend.

**~Later in the after noon~**

Naruto closed all of the curtains because the blocked the light from outside from coming in as they wanted to play hiding n seek and didn't want to wait for nighttime since they were gonna watch movies at that time. The house was a very big house and it was so many places to hide.

"Itachi will be it" Kiba said nodding his head at his own statement. Itachi glared at him and then smirked

"I'll make sure your the first person I find Kiba" Itachi said and Kiba gulped

"Nevermind, We'll just go with Naruto" Kiba said and Naruto Cheered Turning around in the corner to go count

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7," The others ran to find a hiding spot. Kiba ran under the kitchen table, Shino stepped into the pantry, Deidara hid under the sink, Gaara hid behind the TV, Itachi and Sasuke went into the shower and closed the Curtain and Sai Hid under the living room table

"99, 100, Ready or not here I come" Naruto yelled for every one to hear and they all stilled there breathing. Naruto walked around the kitchen looking around for anyone and his eye caught the shadow of Kiba's foot, He yanked it and Kiba Hollered making Deidara yelp and Sai hit his head on the living room table. Naruto Snatched open the Cabinet and dragged Deidara out before Running into the living room and diving under the table Making Sai scream lowly. Naruto laughed.

"Ugh, Its all your fault for hollering Kiba Un" Deidara said rubbing his hair where Naruto grabbed him and Sai glared at him.

"Well, Since I found you guys I have to go find the others" Naruto said looking around the living room for anyone else. Deidara leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear

"Last time we played Hid n seek Itachi and Sasuke hid in the bathroom" Naruto grinned and they went running for the bathroom, Naruto yanked back the shower to see both boys there

"Damnit" Sasuke almost yelled "How did you find us?"

"Well, Last time we played hid n seek Both you and Itachi hid in the bathroom" Deidara commented. And Sasuke grumbled 'Shit' under his breath which made the others laugh. Now the hard part was finding Gaara, Shino wouldn't be all that hard. Naruto ran from room to room looking for Shino but could not find him. Kiba ran into the kitchen trying to find Shino. Sasuke walked back the pantry and heard bag rattle, He tapped Naruto and pointed at the Pantry. Naruto yanked open the door and Shino just stood there.

"Hi" He said and the others bust out laughing. They all sat at the table while Naruto stood at the Kitchen door thinking about where Gaara may be.

"You go look for him and we'll stay here" Kiba said waving his hand. Naruto walked out into the dark living room wondering where his Dark and sneaky boyfriend might be. Walking past the TV he Screamed when Someone grabbed his hand but his scream was muffled by another mouth of his. Tasting the mint/Vanilla taste he realized it was Gaara and he stopped screaming.

"Damnit Gaara you scared me" He whispered wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck, Gaara smirked in the dark and Naruto could not see it

"I know Babe, I know" And He covered Naruto's mouth with his again.

Later Naruto pulled Gaara into the Kitchen with love bits covering his neck and chest, The shirt hid the on his chest but not or his neck

"Damn Gaara, Did you mistake Naruto for a Popsicle Kiba said with a amused expression as Naruto turned dark red and slapped a hand over Gaara's mouth before he could say something perverted..

"Shut up Kiba, Now when are we gonna watch movies" He asked changing the subject

"Since you guys took up almost a hour making love we should be watching some a in a hour since it gets dark around that time" Shino said. Naruto flushed again and said nothing.

~~Not long after that everyone was sitting down in the living room, Itachi sat on the loveseat with Deidara, Sasuke Sat in front of the love seat With Sai, Shino sat on a big Cushion Chair with Kiba halfway sitting on his lap and Gaara layed on his back on the other couch with Naruto Laying Next to him.

"So which Movie are we watching first?" Sasuke asked pulling out a box of pocky and placed it in Itachi's waiting Hand while Naruto took the Doritos for him and Gaara.

"Well, Ghost girl sounds interesting so I wanna try it first and then we can watch fast and Furious" Shino said and Sai popped in the movie

[In the movie a young girl was just coming home from school and she got there before her parents did. She made herself dinner and Was preparing to take a shower when she looked up into the bathroom mirror and Saw a discolored dead looking girl, She had long long Black hair and it covered most of her face except for a Eye that was Black around the whole thing and had a red circle in the middle, She smiled crazily and the movie froze]

Naruto moved closer to Gaara. And Kiba was about to move into Shino's awaiting arms when He saw the cover of the Movie case"

"Oh my gawd" he gasped pointing a finger at the movie case "Look guys"

Naruto and Deidara wimpered while they watched the girl on the Movies face morph into a crazed grin, She mouthed 'I'm coming to get you' And then the movie cover went back to normal, And they all looked up when they heard a deep Chuckle come from the Tv and the girl looked up and said with a demonic voice

"I'm coming to get you" And then the TV screen turned into a gray screen.

"What the fuck was that?" Itachi asked picking up the Movie Cover in which Deidara smacked it out of his hand and fixed Shino with a glare

"Where did you buy that movie" Shino who was confused like all the rest of them had realization come down on him

"Some old man where a black cloak and walking with a cane gave it to me, He chuckled and said that this would be the best night of my life, Me being the Kind person I am" That statement earned him a snort from the others "Took and said thank you, When he walked away I snuck a peek back at him and he was throwing the cane a way and walking away straight but not before he sent me a crazy grin"

Naruto's heart started beating really fast and He Yelped loudly when the phone rang, Sai jumped up to answer it

"Hello?"

"She's coming to get you" A old wicked voice said through the phone before laughing evilly and hanging up. Sai placed the phone down and related the message to everyone. Naruto whimpered

"I have this weird feeling that this is not some Joke" He said softly Sitting up and pulling Gaara with him. "Call the police Sai, Just to be safe"

Sai nodded And picked up the phone only to not hear a dial tone "There is no Dial tone"

"Oh god no" Kiba said eyes widening "We better get the fuck outta here"

Jumping up they ran towards the front door and Sasuke grabbed the knob and tried to twist it but it wouldn't twist

"Shit" He mumbled and Naruto let the tears he had been struggling to hold back fall

"Are we gonna die?" Nobody said anything and Naruto went Hysterical "Oh no, Please god please no, We can't die now"

Gaara grabbed Naruto by the shoulders "We're not gonna die, you understand me?" Naruto nodded and Gaara gathered him in his arms

"Lets go guys" Itachi said Pulling Deidara close to him "We're not sure if this is a joke or not, But if it isn't we're not gonna lose each other tonight, We have to make this through together. Kiba, Naruto, Deidara where is those girls that we know who beat our asses when we got out line or beat some since into our asses?"

Itachi was met with three fist coming down on his head

"WHO YAH CALLING A GIRL YOU FUCKING BITCH" They roared in Unison, Sasuke Chuckled and Shino and Gaara's lips twitched at the sight.

"Guys, Shouldn't we turn on the the lights, Since the TV works I'm sure the lights work too" Kiba said, Sasuke walked over and flicked on the lights but they blinked a few minutes before turning off completely taking the TV Light with them and leaving the boys in complete darkness. Sai pulled Sasuke over to him and they all stood in front of the door waiting for their eyes to get used to the darkness. When they finally did they say a figure of a girl holding a knife, She laughed evily before taking a step closer they huddled closer to the door

"I'll Stab Stab Stab you with, With my bloody Knife, Scream Scream scream, Life is but a scream" The girl said in a demonic voice using the tune of Row Row Row you Boat. She ran forward towards Naruto but Gaara pulled him out of the way and the girls knife went through the door, She tugged it out but couldn't so they took this chance to run

"YOU WON"T GET FAR" She screamed after them laughing demonicly as they raced to the Naruto and Gaara's room all the way in the back. Kiba slammed the door shut and locked it.. Sai tried tugging the window open but it wouldn't budge

"I can't open the window, Its almost like someone super Glued it shut" Sai said, He was panicking too while Shino, Gaara, Itachi and Sasuke Tried to stay calm and Comfort their lovers. Sasuke Picked up Naruto's alarm clock and threw it at the window full strenght. The window didn't budge or crack but the Alarm clock broke. They stared at the window in Horror. They Heard the girl scream in the living room. Kiba dived under the bed and pulled out Naruto's laptop and opened it..

"Guys look" Kiba wispered "We have like 10 minutes of battery life left"

Gaara snatched the computer and logged into his Gmail account. He dialed a number there and it waited, When the phone went to voicemail, Gaara left a message

"Temari, Its gaara, As soon as you get this message call the please, I'm begging you. This isn't a joke" And then the computer clicked off

"Hopefully it sent" Deidara said, Eyes wide and shaking. The others nodded before A knife slammed the through the door scaring them shitless Making Deidara, Naruto, Kiba, and Sai scream like little girls, They dived over the bed as the door slammed open and she came through the door. Itachi shined a flashlight on her face making her angry

"Turn it off or DIEEEEEEEE" She screamed lunging at Itachi, Sasuke stepped in front of Itachi sticking out a hand, The knife went through his hand and he groaned in pain, _'Agh, this hurts like hell'_ He thought in his mind before he grabbed the ugly bitch and slammed her against the wall. He slammed the knife into her heart and stepped back as she screamed in pain and went limp on the floor. Kiba looked over the bed

"Is she dead?" He asked Unsure

"I think Sasuke killed her" Sai said, But they were caught off guard when her hand came up and pulled the knife out of her chest. She grinned a 'What now bitch' Grin and stood up lunging at Naruto, Deidara pushed Naruto to the floor and When she was about to stab Deidara in the head Naruto's hand came up and Pulled deidara down making the girl go face first into the wall. They both hopped to get over the bed but only Deidara made it as the girl grabbed Naruto around his neck and pulled him down. When Kiba was about to jump in and save him he heard a growl to his right. He looked at Saw Gaara with the most evilest look he even saw on Gaara. _'Never mess with things that belong to Gaara'_ Kiba said almost pitying the creature choking Naruto. Almost.

**"Get. The. Fuck. Of. My. Boyfriend. NOW" ** Gaara roared lunging at the creature, He grabbed her buy neck and punched her twice in the face, Grabbing the front of the white dress she was wearing he twisted her head all the way around to times with a sickening 'crack' and 'snap' and with one last ounce of anger he lunged her towards the window, but it did not break or crack the window. Naruto was sitting on the floor catching his breath before standing up, Gaara covered Naruto with his body placing a deep kiss on his lips

"Thanks Gaara" Naruto said, Gaara smiled a smile that only Naruto saw

"Now, Lets get the fuck outta here" Itachi said said grabbing Deidara and racing out the door with others following him, They raced towards the living room just as the cops came kicking open the door

"POLICE!" The man screamed but he looked horrified when he saw the big group of teens running straight for him 4 of them screaming

"HELP US PLEASE" They said and Naruto reached the man first jumping on him. Three other people ran up the steps. One of which was Temari and another Kankuro.

"Gaara, I got you voicemail, Whats going on?" She asked running up to her little brother. Gaara was about to say something but they heard the sound of footsteps running. Both Officers flicked on there flashlights just as the girl came running into the living room. Her head was still turned around and Temari screamed

"WHAT THE FUCK" The knife lift in the air just as her head swiveling around with a 'Snap' She cracked her neck a few times and lunged at them. A gun fired off and the bullet went straight through her shoulder and another through her head. There was demonic scream of pain before she hit the floor.

"Lets get outta here" The officer said and they ran out towards his car. Jumping in the two men in the front seat turned around to see the squished teens in the back.

"Before we start driving your gonna answer some questions, I Hoshigaki Kisame and this is my partner Yahiko Pein" Turning on the car lights they finally got a good look at the men. Kisame was a man that looked to be around his early forties, He had black hair, and Black eyes and his skin was tinted blue. The other man looked to be arounf late thirties and had orange hair and Bluish purple eyes, His face was covered in Piercings. _'This guy is a police officer'_ They all thought together.

"Okay, We'll give you some answers" Gaara looked back to see her walked out of the house with a crazed grin "But first we someplace safe" The all looked back and nodded before the police started up the car and drove off.

**~Hopes you guys enjoy, and I'll be posting Chapter 2 soon, Its a two-shot just so you know. REVIEW PLEASE!~**

**Ciao**

**Ririchiyo-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ghost girl_**

Officer Kisame pulled into a abandon warehouse a few streets away, He was about to get out when he heard one of the blondes in the back start screaming at him.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PULLING IN A ABANDON WAREHOUSE! THERE COULD BE MORE-MMPHHPH" His voice was muffled by a hand covering his hand he, Stopped to look at the redhead next to him

"Naruto, I'm pretty sure the reason he brought of here was if she does follow us then innocent people won't get injured" The Redhead Spoke softly, To Kisame and Pein it seem as thought the Redhead put the boy Naruto in a trance as Naruto nodded his head and slowing got out of the Car after a Shaggy Brunette with Triangles of his cheeks.

"Heh Heh" Naruto laughed nervously, His whole body was trembling _'This guy must a serious fear of dark places' _Pein thought with amazement, The redhead crouched down on the floor in front of Naruto and nodded his head. Naruto Hopped on his back. The redhead picked him up as thought he weighed nothing.

"The things I do for you" He Growled, But Naruto laughed A bit more cheerful than before

"But you love me though" Naruto said in a teasing tone as Gaara walked up to the entrance of the warehouse, Gaara snorted at Naruto's comment but nodded his head anyway. Pein Pulled the door open and let everyone in before taking one last look and shutting the door leaving them in pick darkness. Flicking on the lights everyone was now able to see each other clearly, But Pein pulled open a box that had a bunch of Flashlights inside. They all worked. Handing each of them a Flashlight he said;

"The lights might go out again if she comes, So just in case" They nodded their heads and Kisame Motioned them to sit.

"Well, Introduce yourselves" Kisame ordered,

"My names Itachi and This is my boyfriend Deidara" Itachi said pointing to himself and then at the blonde with long hair.

"I'm Sasuke, My Boyfriend Sai" Sasuke gesturing with his hands who Sai was.

"I'm Kiba, and this Anti-Social Bastard is my Boyfriend Shino" Kiba said with loving voice pointing at Shino, But bust out laughing when Shino hit him upside the head.

"Cool Eyes Shino" Pein complimented Shino, And Shino froze and just stared at him leaving Pein to wonder what He did wrong

"SEE! I told you your eyes were cool" Naruto Said Cheekily to Shino, But then He pointed to Himself and then The redhead "I'm Naruto and This is my boyfriend Gaara"

Gaara let a low growl out of his throat when Pein's eyes lingered on Naruto a little bit to long. Pein looked at him and Gaara's eyes flashed in a look then meant only one thing._ 'Mine' _Before Gaara turned away to look at Naruto who was Jabbing insults a Kiba and Deidara.

"You guys are awfully Cheerful during this situation" Kisame Commented, Naruto looked at him with Determination but before he was able to make a comment Sai Beat him to it

"Unlike Most people, We aren't dickless" Sai said tuning up his Fake smile. Kisame and Pein stared at him stupidly while the others signed and shook there heads.

"What we need to do is find out what we're up against" Sasuke said standing up looking around, Itachi followed soon after ruffling Sasuke's hair

"Thats the smartest thing you said all night, But Yea thats true"

"Even though this place is abandoned we-" Naruto was caught off by a loud demonic Screech outside the door

"Uh-oh" Deidara said just as the warehouse doors came flying off the hinges

"How the fuck did she do that" Kiba hollered when Shino hopped on top of him taking them both down of the floor as the door sailed over all of them. Dusting themselves off the stood up to stare at her just as the lights flicked off. She was still the same, Just this time she was holding two knives.

"Fuck" Itachi swore, She came running towards Gaara this time, Gaara dodged her but her foot came into his stomach making him hit the floor, Naruto screamed and went to run towards him but Kiba pulled him away

"NO LET ME GO NO!" Naruto screamed just as she grinned as them and pulled Gaara away into the darkness "NOOOOOOOO"

"Naruto Stop it, You can't go alone" Kiba said pulling Naruto In to the corner, Deidara wrapped his arms around Him and Naruto went Hysterical for the second time today.

"GOD NO PLEASE! DON"T TAKE GAARA YOU UGLY FUCKING BITCH GIVE HIM BACK GIVE HIM BACK NOO" Naruto Continued Screaming until Sasuke put his hand over His mouth

"Naruto Please, We will get Gaara back, We just need a plan, Please Naruto"

"You promise we'll get Gaara back?"

Sasuke Stared at Naruto's pleading look and Sighed hoping he wouldn't regret what he was about to say "I promise Naruto"

Naruto Sniffled and nodded. Sitting up straight he sunk into the older blondes embrace

Kisame cleared his throat "Well from what we know is that, Knives and Guns don't work on her"

"True" Sai Replied "Is it Dark magic, Cause Shino did say that a man gave the movie to him for free and he did give Shino a crazy grin"

Pein stared at Sai "Thats just creepy, What about Fire, Back in the days they used to burn the witches and stuff"

"THIS ISN'T 500BC DUMMY" Kiba hollered at him

"Kiba Hush" Shino Said "Fire might work on her, But all we have to do is lead her out"

"Its all we got guys, Naruto if you wanna get Gaara back then your gonna have to help us" Deidara whispered the last part in Naruto's ear and Naruto nodded

"Okay Dei" He said and sat up.

"Well, Um Naruto and Deidara, You too will go looking for uh the ugly demon bitch" Pein said not knowing what to call her

"Why Deidara" Itachi Hissed standing up and towering over Pein by two inches, Pein stepped back

"They look the most uh...Fragile" Pein said trying not to piss of Itachi even more

"Its okay Tachi, Me and Ruto will go out there, and when we find her we'll scream. Kiba has senses like a dog, He'll be able to sniff us out" Deidara said pulling on Itachi arm, Itachi wrapped his arms around Deidara

"Be careful Dei"

"I will, Lets go Naruto"

They both walked out standing in the middle holding up there flashlights looking around. Deidara walked over to a pair of crates and tapped on it he listened and heard nothing. He walked back over to stand next to Naruto.

"There's back room behind these Crates right here, Maybe she's there" Naruto said eagerly moving some of the crates, Deidara helped him and He flashed the light into the corner and nodded his head at Itachi. They walked into the backroom with the others following slowly but fast enough to keep them insight and watch out for the 'Ugly Demon Bitch' As pein had called her. Naruto and Deidara turned the corner to See her laying face down on the floor, Naruto covered his mouth and took a step back motioning with his hand for the others to come. Kiba walked over with Shino following, He kicked her lightly

"Kiba you Dickless idiot, Get over here" Sai whispered loudly, Kiba kicked her harder

"I really think she's dead this time" He whispered back loudly, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw her hand curl around her knife, The other one was longed in the concrete wall_ 'Damn she must have been angry'_ Shino thought to himself

"KIBA MOVE" Naruto hollered at Kiba, But he didn't move in time and she stabbed Kiba into the leg making him scream in pain, Shino Kicked her harshly in her face his Golden eyes glowing with anger. While Shino was fighting Her, Deidara and Itachi found a bomb lying in the corner, The looked at Pein and Kisame for confirmation, They both nodded

"Shino do something with her, We're about to throw this thing" Deidara yelled. Shino Grabbed the knife and stabbed her into her already bloody neck, Once again screaming she fell down to the ground, But this time she landed on hands and knees crawling over to Shino, He kicked her in the face, Grabbed Kiba as though he weighed nothing and dashed towards the others. Itachi Threw the bomb with all the strength he could muster

"EVERYBODY RUN, THIS PLACE IS GONNA BLOW" Kisame yelled making a mad dash towards the the opening, the light coming from there was showing that it was already sunrise. They ran out with the flame was inches behind them, They raced around the car just as the place blew up throwing them atleast 5 feet away from where the warehouse was or used to be.

They all sat up, Naruto being the last. He looked around before realization dawned of him and He started screaming trying to run back to the burning warehouse

"Naruto wait" Sasuke yelled making a dash after him, He caught Naruto and pulled him back

"NOO GAARA! GAARA WAS IN THERE, NO LET ME GO, I'VE GOT TO GET GAARA, FUCK YOU ITACHI, ITS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT. SASUKE YOU PROMISED WE WOULD GET HIM BACK! YOU PROMISED!" Naruto continued trying to get away from Sasuke to pounce on Itachi, Itachi and Sasuke lowered their heads. Naruto Screamed "GAARA" one last time before he broke down into a sobs for a few minutes before passing out. Kiba passed out to from blood loss.

"We need to get them to the hospital"Sasuke said because he was getting Dizzy from the blood-loss from his hand.

"Well the car is gone, But I got my Radio right here" Kisame said looking like he just won a gold metal.

"Did you have that on you the whole time?" Pein asked Dangerously

"Yep" Kisame replied not aware of the danger he was in. Pein punched him in the face before snatching the radio and tell the Sheriff to call the ambulance.

**~Three Days Later~**

Naruto groaned in the hospital bed, He reached out to stop the beeping noise but found that he was only swatting air.

"Doctor, Come. Uzumaki-San is awake" He heard a female voice say, Naruto tried to open his eyes but was blinded by the bright lights. He finally pried his eyes open trying to unjust them to the lights. A Older man walked into the room. He had red hair down to his shoulder and Like Diedara and Pein he had Bluish purple eyes. He was wearing a white doctors coat, A white button up shirt and Black slacks underneath. On his feet where White Nike's.

"Hello Uzumaki-San, I'm Doctor Nagato Pein and this is my Assistant Konon" The doctor spoke with a soft voice, Naruto looked up at him and smiled licking his dry lips

"May...I..Have..Water Please" Naruto tried to get out of his dry throat, The Nurse Konan brought him a cup of water and he downed it.

"Uzumaki-San, Do you remember anything" Nagato asked giving Naruto a checkover, Naruto search through his mind before only one thing popped up _'Gaara'_

He started sobbing and laid back down on the covers obviously not wanting to talk about it. Nagato told Konan to call his family and friends. She nodded and left right away.

**-With Kiba and the others-**

Shino walked over to answer the phone

"Hello?" He said blankly

"Hello This is Konan, May I speak to a friend or a Family of Uzumaki Naruto-San"

Shino almost choked on his Saliva "Hai, I'm Aburame Shino"

"Oh, Hi Shino-Kun, I was calling to let you know that Uzumaki-San has awoken from his coma"

"Okay, Alright, thank you for letting us know"

"Your welcome" And She hung up the phone, Shino turned around and picked up Kiba off the couch

"Naruto has awoken, Someone go get Gaara" Shino said "I'll start the car"

Walking out Kiba Cheered almost punching Shino in the face. The others had bright smiles of there face and Deidara raced down the hall to Gaara and Naruto's bedroom. He knocked softly

"Come in" Gaara's voice came softly through the door and Deidara winced_ 'He's taking it the hardest' _Deidara thought and pushed open the door.

"Gaara-Kun, The hospital called, Naruto is awake" Deidara said Smiling big when Gaara's head snapped up really fast

"Lets go then" He said eagerly rushing his way down the hall, Deidara giggled and followed after him.

Arriving at the hospital, Sasuke decided they should surprise Naruto

"Well We'll go in and you'll sneak up behind him"

"And what will we do when he screams" Kiba asked sitting in a wheel chair

"Don't worry, Gaara will handle him" Itachi replied with a wink and Gaara smirked. Kiba made gagging noises as they rolled down the hall. Deidara knocked on the door.

"Come in" A weak voice sounded through the door, Deidara pushed it open and winked at Gaara

"You should just Go in now Gaara, He's not looking" He whispered, Gaara pushed pass them and walked over to the bed. He took both of his fingerless gloved hands and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and smashing his lips into his. Naruto's blue eyes were open staring directly into bright teal ones. He broke away from the kiss and jumped Gaara both of them landing on the floor.

"Gaara" He was sobbing lightly "I missed you, I thought you were dead, What happened to you?"

Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto as he sat up "I came around the corner just as you guys threw the bomb, I ran out the other way and got kinda lost in the forest"

"Oh, I'm glad your okay though, Can I go home now?" Naruto asked when the doctor came threw the door followed by the others.

"Yes you may Uzumaki-San" Naruto Cheered and jumped up. The doctor handed him his clothes and left afterwards. Naruto got dresses and walked hand and hand down the hall with his boyfriend and his friends and family by his side.

"Its so awesome we made it through, I knew we would. Dattebayo" Naruto said with a grin

"Says the Scary Pussy" Sai commented

"BITCH" He yelled and they all laughed

**~Tell me what ya think~ Its over finally!**

**Ciao**

**Ririchiyo-Chan**


End file.
